Lego House
by mediocritiy-and-doubt
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have returned to district 12, But what happened before the epilogue of Mockingjay? This is the story of the star crossed lovers falling inlove for the second time. PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Lego House.

This is a fan fiction about the 'growing together' period between Katniss and Peeta before the epilogue. Did you guys feel you were a bit stolen of the love factor in Mockingjay? Cause I did! So yeah this a result of lack of my own romance (so sad but so true), my works consistancy of listening to 'love songs of the 80's' radio station and the beautiful song Lego House by Ed Sheeran, go listen to it, it matches perfectly with Katniss and Peeta at the end of Mockingjay.

Constructive Critisim is advised.

I do not own anything with affiliation of The Hunger Games and Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 1:

I'd been digging up primrose for her... and the memory of the sister which, since I heard the news, I would make sure lived on. I approach her house, when I glance up I see Katniss's eyes boring down onto me from her porch, those same gray eyes which are so clear yet so distorted in my memory. Her expression is conflicted, confused and disgusted then relieved and appreciative. Her hair is matted and her clothes are spine tingling disgusting however she still stands before me as beautiful.

"There for her Katniss" I say and a crocked smiled appears on her face. I shyly look away.

I continue digging and planting the primrose, with the sun on my back, primrose aroma looming and dirt beneath my finger nails I begin to feel whole. Since 13 I hadn't realized how therapeutic the fresh air and sun could really be.

_You always take things for granted, don't you? Until they get taken away from you... _I muse.

I drift into a flow of thoughts, thoughts of 12… not now, but before the bombing... My family.

I hear footsteps and it's her standing before me, she's clean now hair brushed and wet, skin raw and pink and clothes clean and light. Without a word she joins me, digging and planting. There is a moment though, where our fingers touch when reaching for the garden fork,

_Sounds cliche doesn't it?_ She looked up at me I could sense sadness on her expression, I feel confused... was the sadness for me? or was it for Prim?

What I felt from the touch was longing. Longing for her, longing for our memories and longing for the _other _memory's to let go from me. Those memory's are still there lurking behind my subconscious ready to submerge to reach out and engulf me in it's twisted reality. Since my initial rescue mission everyday they are pushed back, because the reality I want, the reality with her is much more hopeful.

The sun starts to plunge into the horizon and the last primrose is planted, and again with no words she heads towards her house.

"Katniss!" I plead

she nonchalantly turns around

"Goodnight" I smile at her trying to express my thoughts of her as of late, have only been genuine and kind.

She just stares blankly at me and with a almost inaudible manner "Thanks" then directs me towards the primrose "It helps".

Then continues towards the house.

I just sit back onto my heels steer into the sunset. I am dumfounded, getting our broken lives back together will be longer than I thought.

It will happen though, I will bring her back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A week passed and I only ever saw Katniss through my windowpane. Part of me was disappointed although part of me understands her pain. I baked her cheese buns and placed them on her door step just to let her know I thought of her everyday. However today I was going to see Haymitch, he needs a good dose of human contact every now and again.

I walk through the door and his stench is overpowering, I gag a little when I reach him.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in, or should I say 'Catniss'?"he slurred.

"Good to see you too, Haymitch" I say in a mocking tone.

"So what brings you to the neighbor hood?" he says as he begins to reach towards his bottle of white liquor.

"I'm here to talk" I say trying to sound genuine.

"Talk?"he says with aggravation "Talk about what?All you ever do is talk" he changes to a mocking tone "_Ohhh Peeta the boy with the bread_" then continues in his usual light but frustrated demeanor "they should really be calling you the boy with the words."

Brushing off his comment I continue "Haymitch, I just want to know how you are, I mean have you been okay?"

Haymitch taking a swig from the bottle "How am I usually? Drunk, moody…" then saying with a smirk "arrogant."

I laugh, same ol Haymitch resilient with a hilariously dark sense of humor.

He then aggressively wipes his mouth and with a profound look on his face continues "You know, Im not the one you should be worrying about"

I _instantly know he's speaking of Katniss. She's constantly on my mind, How could he think I don't worry about her?_

_"yeah_, theres not a minute of the day when I'm not worried about her"

A smirk crosses his face "Unconditional love, Ha! will there ever be a day when you don't love that girl? Oh wait you nearly strangled her" he then slurs a "woops"

I reflect on his comment, Yes I did try strangle her. But that wasn't me.. That was the Capitol. Me though, District 12 Peeta will _always_ love her.

"You know boy, She's just as vulnerable as she is strong" he says, taking to a more serious tone, then continues "The capitol.. they used you to break her heart"

How could I break her heart? She was never in love with me, it was always Gale, or so I assumed. But he was with her when I was captured in the Captiol. _What was she like when I was gone?_

He then continues "Well what I think and you know… I'm always right"

"Yeah?"I say actually interested in what's coming next.

"Well, I'm not saying go have a full-on make out session but a little affection might do you both some good" he says clearly happy with his idea.

I'm taking back by this comment, he's practically telling me to start pursuing her, such a turn around from the very first conversation about Katniss with him, he would always throw a warning comment about actually falling in love with her amongst talking about the initial _star-crossed lovers_ strategy. I smile at the clear memory.

As I'm watching Haymitch reach for a second white-liquor bottle as I hear her banging violently against my door "PEETA", "PEEEETA!" "PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR." Anixity clearly in her voice.

I run out onto the road, and I see her, so aggressive, so frightened. Images of my shiny memories flash into my consciousness, my vision starts to black out.

_Not real Peeta! Not real!_ I tell myself.

Luckily I break out of it, she sees me and lunges her self towards me wrapping her arms around my neck, I responsively wrap my arms around her waist, she starts to ramble "the buns… the buns, they weren't there!" I can feel her tears soak into my shirt."You weren't there" she says in a pleading tone and for the first time I really feel her pain and not just her pain, her sorrow… her regret. I pull her away from me.

"I'm here Katniss, I'm really here."

Shock then crosses her face then a look of guilt like the look when you over indulge. She cautiously steps away from me then runs into her house.

_Whats going on? Whats wrong? _I glance over my shoulder to Haymitch who's eyebrows are raised then suddenly knitted together.

And again, I'm dumbfounded, I want her to come back to me.

I need her to.


End file.
